Lloyd Irving
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Demon Fang Lloyd creating a shockwave projectile on the floor, which will slide along the floor, causing damage to his opponents. The move deals less damage and knockback. The move itself has extremely low priority, making it rather useless against characters with fast projectiles. By pressing B again, allows you to fire two Demon Fang projectiles one after the other. It is performed by rapidly pressing B. Side B - Sonic Thrust Lloyd thrusts his swords forward. The attack deals middle damage as he moves downside is it has a massive amount of ending lag. The aerial version will send Lloyd instantly in any direction but is an ineffective recovery option due to its ending lag and short range. Up B - Rising Phoenix Lloyd swings his swords upward before turning into Phoenix for a brief period of time. This moveable you to fly upwards at a fast pace with piercing attack on an angle determined direction. After making your ascent, you can become ground-bound and unable to follow-up with any other abilities until he lands on solid ground. Down B - Guardian Lloyd summons a large blinking green orb around himself that deflected projectiles and parried opponents. From there, any attack used against you causes less damage than before. The orb usually last for 3 to 5 seconds. Final Smash - Falcon's Crest Lloyd points the Vorpal Sword onto his opponents. It connects with an opponent, Lloyd combine his swords to form the Eternal Sword and rain-like stabs attack the victims, before slashing down on the opponents for massive damage and strong knockback. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Tales Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Badass Category:Sword Wielders Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Soul Calibur Guest Characters Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Namco Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate